n turned
by Nevbot
Summary: n was a ordinary guy until he try ed a new jutsu naru will turn later a n/kiba Naurko/sasu
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1  
hello im going to type this story it is a naruto story but the main character is n naruto will be more in it later on he will be a she {yea it has my initials but that dosent mean it is me my cousin had a spas attack when she thou that so not me }so let it commence  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n's pov training ground  
hi kakashi i have called you down here to  
can you do that  
yes i can  
no you cant  
fine piss of naruto  
ok i made a new jutsu that is beast  
i will be the judge of that said sasuke  
ok i made some hand signs and had bakugan  
they were surprised  
ok i think that is ok  
im not done i did more hand signs and had sharingan with bakugon  
that is impressive n  
still not done sasuke  
i made one last sine one sasuke naru or sakura have ever seen kakishi eyes got wide as my shargan/baku eyes inverted i had veins around my eyes but they were blue and the swirls were backwards kakshi had no clue what i did because he was reading his book  
sakura youse your most power full jutsu  
ok n  
she made some hand signs but stopped before she finished because i already had them finished kakishe now you he looked up  
hn  
kakshi use any jutsu  
fine he sighed  
he made some signs but stopped as i finished first he had a questioned look on his face  
how did you know  
like your sharing gan you trick people into thinking you can see the future i really can  
naruto who being a knuckle head wanted to try  
ok naruto go any jujitsu  
ok hehehe  
he did some hand signs and i sighed sexy no jutsu  
realy naru  
i want to go agan  
fine  
we were both in female form same as before shadow clone jutsu  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sakura pov  
only naru said it and n face looked scared that was not right he looked like he was dieing he started spamming and fell face first to the ground with a kuni in his back with electricity flowing through blood was every where sasuke naru kakshi go find who did it and kill them it was a power full electric jutsu n normal y shook it off electricity didnt affect him i was thinking as trying to pull it out and heal his back stab wound sasuke came back with a line of blood on his clothes take him to his apartment naru i will follow when we got there there was only rubble chaired rubble fuck fuck fuck that was his only pride his apartment take him to my apartment  
ok  
we went in put him on this i laid out a old mat  
face down dumb ass  
oh  
yea oh  
two hours later he is still unconscious but he will live he will stay with me untill he wakes up  
fine  
well go  
ok ok  
i set him in my room and decided to take a shower and go to bed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

n pov  
i woke up in i think was sakuras apartment i sat up and looked around yea decently sakuras place seeing as how she was asleep i stood up and fell over ow man that hurt i got up and wobbled around why cant i walk (ps this is in his head )  
i desisted to wake up sakura i went and sat beside her and started shaking her  
what do you aaaaaaaaaaa who the hell are you  
what sakura why is my voice higher  
n ?  
yes  
what hapend  
what are you talking about  
go in to the bathroom  
i walked in with her and screamed i was a girl  
what happened  
i dont know  
why am i a girl  
i dont know nat she smiled  
no no no no no hell no it is n  
not any more nat  
no  
well that is not the worst thing  
what is  
there was a fire  
no no no not that  
yes your apartment  
noo i was sobbing  
it is ok you can stay with me i need a new roomie  
ok i guss  
lets go see the team  
fine  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

naruto pov  
hey i see sakura and a girl  
where  
over there  
yea who is that  
i dont know im going to ask  
hi guys  
hi who is this fine young lady  
she threw up gross naruto  
ok?  
that is n or nat as i call her  
what happened  
i dont know  
let go see grandma tusnda  
fine  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

n pov i will call her nat from now on it is easier  
hi  
who is that  
it is me n  
who did it  
i dont know she woke up like that  
let me scan her lets go into the other room  
come on nat  
why is every one calling me that  
you seem like a nat  
ok then  
get naked  
no  
do i need to call kakshi  
no please  
then get naked  
fine  
a few minuets later  
i straiten my clothes  
it is weird it is like she is genetically female like she was born a girl  
sakura you will take care and help her  
dose she act like a girl yet  
lets see she turned to me  
i will say a word you say what you want to do  
Saturday  
shopping  
mall  
make up  
date  
boys  
yea she is a girl a girly one at that  
take her shopping here she hands us  
ok hokige sama  
there is kiba  
let me try something  
hi kiba-kun can you do me a favor  
what he was drooling  
carry my bags when me and sakura are shopping  
ok  
hehehehe  
you are making a great girl  
yea i like this


	2. note

hi everyone im going to update soon i had to get thru some stuff and band and school so i will update asap so ok sorry to start one and leave it hanging so long :D


End file.
